Souvenirs, souvenirs
by Kitsu63
Summary: Camus et Milo. Treize ans. Leur première fois.


**Disclaimer: **les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Un petit Camus/Milo avant une pose.

Ouaip, parce que je n'ai plus beaucoup (voire quasi plus) d'OS sur Saint Seiya en réserve et entre les révisions des exams arrivant, une dizaine de textes à rendre à mon atelier d'écriture si je veux être notée correctement (vous remarquerez que je suis en science et j'ai pourtant réussi à être notée sur ma passion^^), une lecture publique à préparer et ce fichu C2I à passer...ben je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir me remettre aux fanfics Saint Seiya^^"

* * *

**Souvenirs, souvenirs**

_« Dis Camus, t'as vu ça ? »_

_Camus tourna son regard vers ce que lui montrait son ami. Milo, tout sourire, pointait du doigt l'une des attractions de la fête foraine. Juste à côté, des jongleurs et des charmeurs de serpents faisaient entendre une musique entrecoupée de « hop-là » et des cris enthousiastes du public._

_Main dans la main les deux jeunes adolescents se baladaient au milieu de cette cohue stands après stands._

_Camus devant retourner en Sibérie le lendemain ils avaient tout deux décidés de faire l'école buissonnière pour la journée et d'aller passer du bon temps en ville._

_C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés emportés par le mouvement de foule vers les manèges et attractions se trouvant de passage à Athènes._

_Milo courait ça et là, toujours aussi curieux de tout, toujours aussi émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait, tirant le tout jeune Saint des Glaces derrière lui, sa main ne lâchant jamais la sienne. Et Camus suivait, trop heureux d'avoir droit à cet instant-là avec lui._

_La main de Milo semblait brûlante dans la sienne, lui rappelant la profondeur de ses sentiments pour le garçon. _

_Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'ils avaient quittés la fête avant que Milo ne s'arrête, les yeux levés devant un hôtel. Il le sentit trembler légèrement dans sa main et lui aussi regarda le bâtiment avec appréhension. C'était ce qu'ils avaient prévus, ce qu'ils voulaient faire avant de se séparer à nouveau. Pourtant Camus se trouva soudain pris d'une envie de faire demi-tour._

_Il savait que les mêmes pensées tournaient en boucle dans la tête de son Scorpion, son Milo. Il devait faire quelque chose._

_Il agrippa la main du Grec avec encore plus de force et fit un pas en avant, sachant très bien que cela suffirait pour que Milo suive._

_Une fois dans l'hôtel il savait pourtant que le plus dur restait à venir. Il fallut en effet toute la force de conviction et le sérieux du Verseau pour que l'homme de l'accueil leur accorde une chambre._

_Milo ne lui demanda pas quelle belle fable le Français pouvait bien avoir raconté à l'hôtelier pour qu'il laisse la clé d'une chambre à deux garçons de treize ans._

_Ils montèrent rapidement, prenant les escaliers plutôt que l'ascenseur, et arrivèrent enfin à l'étage voulu. Une fois dans la chambre ils se stoppèrent tout les deux, bloqués, d'un coup, sur le palier. La porte se referma derrière eux en un bruit sec._

_La pièce était commune, ils n'avaient pas prit un quatre étoiles, se fichant pas mal de ce que les hôteliers pouvaient bien leur promettre en plus, tout ce dont ils avaient besoin était un lit et un minimum d'intimité._

_Et un lit il y avait. Aux draps écrus et aux coussins de la même couleur sur un bois presque ébène. Une étagère en bois de la même teinte se trouvait sur le côté et une petite salle de bain jouxtait la pièce._

_Camus sentait son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine, si fort qu'il avait presque l'impression qu'il voulait sortir de sa cage d'os et s'enfuir._

_Il pouvait entendre la respiration de Milo à ses côtés, mais faiblement, assourdie par le bruit de son propre sang affluant à ses oreilles. Il sentit deux mains toutes chaudes se refermer sur son bras avant de venir agripper son visage et des lèvres douces et humides l'embrasser avec quelque chose comme du désespoir dans leur empressement. _

_Puis Milo le regarda avec dans les yeux autant d'incertitudes qu'il en avait._

_Ils pouvaient toujours faire demi-tour, fermer la porte et repartir. Réessayer une autre fois, lors d'une autre des visites du Verseau. Ils étaient encore jeunes…_

_Pourtant ils ne le firent pas._

_Pris d'une impulsion Camus embrassa le Scorpion, le poussant en même temps au centre de la pièce._

_Une fois sur le lit les draps furent défaits, les vêtements bien moins rapidement enlevés. C'est avec lenteur et révérence que l'un déshabilla l'autre, redécouvrant un corps qu'ils n'avaient connu qu'à travers les entrainements et les chaudes journées d'été._

_Des mains maladroites parcoururent une taille encore un peu fine et un visage à peine sortit de l'enfance. Des souffles chauds se heurtèrent au creux d'une oreille ou contre une hanche. Des voix rendues rauques par l'appréhension se murmurèrent des mots doux._

_Pour la première fois de leur vie les deux garçons s'aimèrent, de façon malhabile, avec une envie encore un peu naïve, dans la douleur et le plaisir._

_Ils avaient tout deux fait des recherches, poser des questions, tentant de savoir comment faire… Mais entre théorie et pratique ce n'était pas un fossé qui s'étendait, mais bien un gouffre._

_Si Camus blessa Milo celui-ci n'en dit rien. Il avait insisté pour que son Verseau prenne les devants, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter maintenant. Par respect pour le jeune Grec qui n'émit pas une plainte, le Français continua en douceur._

_Bientôt le plaisir qu'ils recherchaient remplaça la souffrance et ils continuèrent leurs ébats avec une ardeur et un enthousiasme renouvelé._

_Ce n'est que plus tard, lorsqu'épuisé ils se contentèrent de s'allonger dans les bras l'un de l'autre, qu'ils trouvèrent enfin le sommeil._

_Lorsqu'au matin Camus se réveilla il eut la surprise de se rendre compte que son compagnon était déjà debout. Il voulut le rejoindre, assis sur le bord du lit quand il remarqua que le bruit presque imperceptible qu'il entendait jusqu'alors était le son des sanglots de Milo._

_Pétrifié sur le lit il ne pût rien faire face à la détresse évidente du garçon, incapable de savoir ce qui avait provoqué cet état d'esprit chez lui._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Camus se rappelait ce souvenir de son passé avec mélancolie, sa main jouant distraitement avec la carte de l'hôtel qu'ils avaient ce jour-là choisi pour leurs premiers ébats.

Il avait retrouvé le petit rectangle de carton en aidant Milo à faire le tri dans de vieilles affaires et la scène lui était tout de suite revenue en mémoire.

En plus de cette fois-ci il n'y avait qu'une nuit où Milo s'était laissé aller à de telles émotions. Celle qui avait précédée sa mort.

Lors de cette nuit, après lui avoir fait l'amour, Milo s'était tourné sur le côté pour que son amant ne voit pas ses larmes. Camus s'était alors rapproché de lui, entourant sa taille d'un bras et collant sa tête contre son épaule, respirant le parfum de ses cheveux, laissant le Grec pleurer à sa guise.

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

Levant la tête le Verseau aperçut son amant, penché au-dessus de lui sur le dossier du canapé.

« Ça » répondit-il laconiquement en lui tendant la carte.

« Oh » un éclair de reconnaissance passa dans les yeux de Milo et son sourire se fit plus doux. « Que de souvenirs. »

« Oui. »

Après une hésitation le Verseau décida de se lancer.

« Le lendemain…Je n'ai…jamais compris...pourquoi tu pleurais. »

Milo sembla surprit d'apprendre que son compagnon ait été réveillé lorsqu'il s'était laissé aller. Tant bien que mal il essaya d'expliquer ce qu'il avait ressentit à l'époque.

« J'étais…perdu. Triste et heureux à la fois. On venait de passez une nouvelle étape dans notre histoire mais c'est comme si cela m'avait coûté le peu d'enfance qu'il me restait. J'avais… peur de ce qui viendrait après. »

Le Scorpion entoura les épaules du Français de ses bras et Camus se laissa emporter par l'embrassade.

« Je t'aime, tu sais » sortit-il d'un coup de tête.

Milo sourit.

« Oui Camus, je le sais. »

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plut et pouvoir tous vous retrouver lors des vacances ou en Septembre prochain avec de nouveau OS, si possible!


End file.
